Fiances
by dreaming.of.true.love's.kiss
Summary: This is it guys! It took forever to post but this is the last installement of the Professionals series! We had professionals, then exes, now fiances! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and remeber though that this is stirctly fanfiction! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with the POTC Franchise, and I report that this story is strictly_ fanFICTION** **and that nothing written here is true. I repeat, this is stricly fanfiction.**

Their hotel phone rang as the two young fiancés lay in each other's arms. Both had been awake for a while but neither made an attempt to get out of bed since they were enjoying their time together. And neither were going to make an attempt to answer the phone….

"Just leave it" Orlando said as he continued to place small kisses at crook of Keira's neck making her giggle.

….until they noticed the person was not going to stop calling.

Keira decided to finally answer it after the fourth ring and started to pull her lips away from Orlando's. "Let me just answer it" She said in between kisses making Orlando release a fake frown which made Keira smile and laugh once again. She reached over to her dresser, well Orlando's dresser since she was in his hotel room, and pressed the speaker button on the phone so that Orlando could hear in case it was anything important.

"Hello?" she said with a smile on her face as she felt Orlando wrapping his arms around her.

"Um Hello? Keira?" Jerry said as he stood on the Pirates of the Caribbean set in the Grand Bahamas Islands three weeks after the day Orlando and Keira got engaged making it December 5th 2005. "Move that over" he mouthed to one of the set guys as he started preparing to film for the day.

"Yes.. This is…this is Keira speaking" she replied trying to hold back a laugh as she felt Orlando tickling her. "Stop it!" she tried whispering to him but of course Orlando continued even more.

"Oh sorry, I had meant to dial Orlando's number" Jerry said as he checked his phone again. Wasn't that Orlando's number?

"Um… well yes, this is Orlando's number" Keira said shyly as she bit her lip and gave Orlando an "oopsie" look. "He's-"

"Oh…oh I see" Jerry answered a bit awkwardly as he paused not knowing what to say since he was got off guard. "Are you two busy? Am I interrupting something…um.. I mean like is he there so that I can-"

"I'm right here Jerry" Orlando interrupted with a grin sparing Jerry from saying other…phrases . "What did you need?"

"I just wanted to call to tell you and well since Keira is…well..since she's-" Jerry paused again still feeling awkward for calling when the two were…together.

"Right here as well" Keira answered on Orlando's behalf both grinning at how awkward and uncomfortable Jerry sounded on the phone. While both felt equally sorry for the man, both found it amusing as well.

"Yeah right. Well, as I was saying I just wanted to tell the both of you that we're going to need you to come in a bit earlier today for a meeting Gore has just announced-"

"How early are we talking about Jerry?" Orlando asked with a raised eyebrow knowing that if it was Gore who was holding this meeting, he would expect everyone to be there twenty minutes earlier.

Jerry bit his lip knowing that the couple he had on the phone were not going to be happy with what he was going to reply. "Fifteen minutes…?" he said a bit afraid.

"Ugggggh" the two said in unison which made Jerry start to defend himself. "It's not my fault, I didn't set the time, I just do what I'm told. It sounds important though , so I would get here in like ten. See you both soon!" he said quickly before hanging up to avoid the couple's wrath.

Orlando groaned as he laid his head on Keira's chest . He really would have preferred to stay exactly where he was but Keira wouldn't let him. She sighed as she played with his curls. "Looks like we should start getting up" she said as she stopped and started to try and slide from underneath him. Orlando however got a good grip on her and kept her still.

"And if I refuse to let you go?" he whispered as he held her tight against him feeling her warm soft body press against his.

Keira released a smirk as lifted her left hand so that Orlando could get a clear view. " I might just decide to take this ring off and run off with some other handsome brit" she whispered back.

Orlando raised an eyebrow and gave her a small glare before Keira smiled and made it disappear with a light kiss on his lips. "You know I'd never do that, but if we don't get ready right now, we'll both be out of a job" she said before giving him another quick kiss and hoping out of the bed and running to her closet, well again, Orlando's closet, which she had pretty much turned into her own.

Luckily, they made it just in time and walked in literally two minutes before Gore did. Everyone else, Johnny, Jonathan, Jack, Bill, and Jerry had already been there for over twenty minutes.

"Nice of you two to finally show up" Johnny said grumpily as the pair sat down at their usual seats, of course, right across from each other.

"What's the matter Johnny? You didn't miss me too much did you?" Keira said jokingly with a grin as she sat next to him. She knew that she wasn't the only one who hated waking up early, if anything Johnny was the one who hated it the most. This is when she most loved poking fun at him. Sometimes he was in a good mood enough to play along.

Like this day. "No, I missed you terribly. I couldn't function without you and Mr. Loverboy over there acting all lovey dovey " he said with a grin making everyone at the table chuckle. "I live and breathe to see you both everyday live happily ever after, it just warms my heart so much-"

"Johnny, don't make them file harassment now" Gore said grinning as he walked in reading some documents from the film before heading to his chair at the head of the long glass table.

Johnny's mouth widened in a grin. " Come on now. They would never file a harass-"

"Actually I already did" Orlando said with a smirk as he saw Johnny's eyes widened. "Gore have you received the paper work for that yet?"

"Oh yes, just to let you know I received it this morning" Gore replied to Orlando, playing along, making Johnny's eyes widened even more and everyone in the room chuckle once again. "Now proceeding with the meeting-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute!" Johnny shouted as he looked towards Orlando. "You filed harassment against me?! "

Jack rolled his eyes in amusement, "I'm 99.9 % sure that he was kidding…"

"Fine. But since we're on the topic of harassment!" Johnny started as he looked from Orlando to Keira. "Mr. Loverboy and the future Mrs. Loverboy have harassed, followed, stalked, have made me go through an emotional rollercoaster with them-"

"Aw, come on Johnny, you know you enjoy every minute of it" Orlando said smirking at Johnny knowing that he genuinely did. There were some times when Johnny was the most serious and professional person ever, but whenever he was around friends and comfortable, he eased up, made a fool of himself, and just had fun especially with them. He did "crazy" things and had freedom from the paparazzi and the Hollywood life. Freedom and adventure. The life of a true pirate.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Even if that were true, whenever we talk about "harassment" I should only be seen as a victim-"

"Of course you should" Gore said interrupting not even bothering to glance at Johnny. "Now to the reason why we are all here. Well, reasons I should say. The first part is a little sad. As you all now, a few weeks ago, I had brought the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean from the previous owner, the kind Edward Russo-"

"If that's kind, I would hate to know how generosity and morals look on the man" Jonathan Pryce added since the whole cast had been informed of the big scandal that was going on. No one could believe the type of man their leader was. It was shocking and just totally unbelievable. But yet, it was real. People had suffered at his hands, hearts were broken, and a love was almost lost.

Everyone nodded completely agreeing with him, except for Keira and Orlando who had locked eyes. Orlando had decided to push everything bad behind him and just focus on the future, but he knew it was harder for his Keira to do that. His Keira. She was indeed a strong headed woman at times but deep down she was so very fragile. She put so much hope into everything and also gave everyone the benefit of the doubt, but that just led her to disappointment most times. Like Edward Russo had left her. Disappointed, hurt, scared, and scarred. Something he wanted to try so desperately to fix.

Orlando gave her a small smile knowing that hearing his name again must have made her feel a little upset. She returned the small smile after a small pause just to let him know that she was okay. She wasn't perfect, but she was okay.

"As I was saying" Gore continued immediately getting Keira and Orlando's attention once again. "A few weeks ago I purchased the rights from him, and although it has been fun holding this power, I feel that my time is done with this position."

Everyone stayed quiet as soon as he said that until Johnny grew the courage to say what everyone had been thinking. "You've only been in charge for three weeks" he said blankly.

Gore nodded. "And a very long three weeks it has been" he started. "It is very difficult for a director to both manage the filming of the movie and everything else going on, so because of that I let Disney know, they put them up for sale, and someone already purchased them."

"Already?" Keira asked a little surprised. "Who would buy rights to a film so fast?"

"Apparently this man had been after them for a while, so he says" Jerry said as he was reading over the documents. "Was a previous lawyer, has a very impressive resume, I think we're in good hands folks." If only he knew he wouldn't be saying that for long.

Everyone let out sighs of relief. "See, that wasn't so bad right?" Gore asked smiling trying to keep their positive and happy attitude for at least a few seconds more. "Now on to the second thing… the five month break in between films has been canceled" he said quickly afraid of the actors' reaction.

Immediately everyone reacted.

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"What do you mean it's canceled?!"

"It was already shortened by a month!"

"I have a movie planned to film in those months!"

"I have numerous prior engagements!"

"Can't this be fixed?!"

As everyone continued asking questions at the same time a really important thought popped into Keira's head, something she had forgotten for a split second even thought she thought about it every other. Her wedding.

"Orlando!" she said trying to get his attention through all the noise. When she finally got it, she went straight to the point. "We had planned the wedding to be March fifth!"

Orlando's eyes widened as he realized this as well. "Damn it!" he said as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands on his head. They decided that they had not wished to wait until after the third film to be released to get married, seeing as that was too long of a time, so they decided they would have it in March so that people from the film and all would be free to fly out to L.A and attend.

"What are we going to do?" she screamed in as much as a whisper as she could since they had not told absolutely anyone the date yet. Obviously now they were going to have to tell Gore at that moment to see what could be done.

Orlando tried figuring out a solution and when he couldn't find one, turned to Gore. "Gore" Orlando started as soon as he got some of his attention. "Keira and I have a serious problem-"

"Who made this decision?!"

"Is there even big reason why?!"

"What is the hold up?!"

"Alright, everyone quiet!" Jerry said standing out of his chair to calm the six people down to try and solve everyone's issue. . "Everyone settle down and one at a time we can fix this. Alright, before everyone starts saying what their problem is, I want everyone to know that the reason is that some sets, costume and props have been damaged during that bad storm last week; I mean the ships were practically destroyed. We started construction to fix them but even if they are fixed we don't know how safe they'll be so a second set of ships are also being built. Since we don't have ships now we can't film those major scenes so once everything is fixed again we will have to film in February, March, April, May, and all the way up to a week before the premiere to make up for the lost time."

"In the mean time, we are still way way behind schedule" Gore started. "We still have numerous scenes, you guys still have sword sequences that need to be learned, and even if the ships weren't destroyed, the five month break was going to be canceled because we were so behind on everything. Even with these extra five months we are barely making it to the premiere. Now Disney and the person who now owns us basically are aware that there will be conflicts, so they are providing whatever transportation you will need in order to get where you need to be. Now one at a time, we are going to go around the room and each one of you is going to tell me your conflict."

"I have a movie that is going to be filmed in those months."

"I had a vacation planned with my wife for our anniversary."

"I had numerous charity events I said I'd attend."

"I really just wanted to get away from here" Johnny said honestly. "Don't get me wrong, I love working on this film with you all but I thought it would be fun to get away from all the recent madness and drama. I mean after what we just went through, I think everyone should get away for a while."

Gore nodded completely understanding. They had been through a lot, especially the two he looked to next. "Keira and Orlando, what is your conflict?"

Orlando looked to Keira with a smile. "Do you want to do it or should I?" he asked her wondering if she wanted to reveal the date to everyone. Keira immediately bit her lip in anticipation and shook her head no deciding she was a little too excited to speak as her wedding started to become more and more real. She felt that if she revealed the date, she might start jumping up and down in excitement like the teenage girl she was a few years ago.

"Do what?" Johnny immediately asked. As soon as there was something he did not know, curiosity grew in him and he wanted to know everything. "What should she want to do or not?"

Orlando grinned at Keira one last time before announcing what they had been to announce for the last few weeks. "Everyone, Keira and I would like to announce, that our wedding is planned to be on March fifth of 2006 which is in two to three months."

Everyone immediately congratulated the couple and gave best wishes, happy to see that these two made it through everything to be together. However, the moment turned bitter sweet as soon as everyone realized the issue.

"March fifth is during the five month break we were supposed to have" Orlando continued looking towards Gore.

"Well hold on" Gore said as he pulled out a calendar and looked for the date. "March fifth is a Sunday right? You can still have the wedding-"

"And show up to work the next day? How romantic" Johnny said sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished Depp" Gore said with a sigh and a small glare. "You can still get married and guys most likely none of you will be needed every single day…..I'll try to make sure that you get that week off and if I can't than I'm really sorry-"

"Gore!"yelled David as he ran into the room. "The set keeps falling apart. We just can't fix it, we have to knock that one down." He said breathlessly. The poor guy had been running all over the place for the past week trying to keep everything from falling apart.

Gore sighed again since he had been dealing with things falling apart all morning. "Alright everyone, get into your costumes and get ready to film for the day, if the set doesn't collapse" he said as he rushed out.

Everyone quickly headed to their dressing room except for Keira and Orlando who stayed a little behind. "Hello there" Orlando said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Keira smiled as she cuddled up against him. "Hello" she said as she put her hands on top of his. "So, that wasn't so bad" she continued referring to the news both of them had just received.

Orlando nodded. "We can still get married on that date and maybe have that week off for our honeymoon" he started until an idea popped into his head. "Or if you really want, even though we both said no, we can postpone it till the end of filming the last movie, and have as long as a honeymoon as you want."

Keira grinned at his generosity but shook her head. "I would rather risk a honeymoon and be your wife soon, than wait for a long honeymoon and stay your fiancée" she said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled as he hugged her. "That's what I was hope you'd say" he whispered against her forehead before placing a kiss there. "If I wait any longer to make you my wife, someone might realize that you're the most amazing woman in the world and attempt so steal you away from me."

"Oh really?" Keira asked with a raised eyebrow. "Like who?"

"Let's see, maybe another handsome brit as you said this morning" Orlando replied glaring again at her making the woman in his arms laugh. "Maybe some old boy friend" he said giving her another look referring to Rupert Friend who they believed they were finally done with "maybe another co-star, a photographer, or that guy who now owns the rights to Pirates-"

"Really?" Keira asked with a light laugh. "I don't even know his name and now you're accusing me of running away with him?"

Orlando just chuckled. "If you really did try to run away with someone else, you wouldn't get far-"

"And why is that Mr. Bloom?" Keira asked curiously.

Orlando gave her a small smile before getting serious. "Because, I'd never stop fighting to win you back" he said meaning every single word as he looked into her eyes. He had almost lost Keira so many times: when Kate and Keira had gotten into a fight, when Keira left him thinking it was best for him, when she started to date Rupert, when she tried explaining the truth as to why she really left and he wouldn't listen, when Rupert game a long and tried to win her back, when Kate came back to get him back, when Edward Russo started his whole plan against them, and when he had to break her heart to protect her when really he had just harmed her himself. All those times he could have lost her and more than once he had given up. But he wouldn't anymore.

Keira gave him a light smile before touching the side of his face. "You won't have to fight anymore though. You yourself said that we're safe now-"

"I know you still live in fear though" Orlando said being able to read Keira clearly. "I know you're still scared-"

"I'm scared of one of us getting hurt, I'm not scared of us being apart ever again though" she said shaking her head. "In the end we end right back where we belong. With each other. I know that no matter what our love is safe."

Sure about that Keira?


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Elliot is it?" asked Gore the following day as he shook the hand of the man who had recently brought the rights to the film. He studied him carefully and to he would seem like a normal young man to everyone. He was decently tall, light brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and could be no older than thirty. Seemed like the average man yet something to him and Jerry who was also in his office, seemed off. Numerous questions went through their heads. Two of which were: why would such a young guy want so much responsibility? What interest would a lawyer have to owning the rights to pirate films?

"Seth Elliot" replied the man with a smile as he took his hand out of his navy suit pocket to shake Jerry's hand next. "Nice to finally meet you two. I've heard nothing but great things from Disney about you two."

"Same here" Jerry said with a small smile as he pulled out the paper work. "We read a bit about you in the files sent to us and I have to say you have a pretty impressive resume as a lawyer" he started a little curious as the why this man would give up being a lawyer for this.

"Thank you. That really means a lot coming from successful men such as yourselves" said the man trying to charm both of them. It worked on one of them, but not the other who knew for sure something was odd about this man Seth. "I can't stress enough what an honor it is to be in front of you two-"

"Oh please. We're not all that' Gore responded with a light laugh as he pushed any negative thoughts about Seth out of his head. "Please, take a seat, so that we can all chat and really get to know one another."

"It would be my pleasure" Seth replied as he sat down in the chair in front of Gore's desk next to the chair Jerry had sat in. "So gentlemen where should we begin?"

"Why don't we start with your interest in the film?" Jerry asked wanting to get to know this man a little more. Maybe nothing was odd about Seth he thought. He thought that he was probably still affected by Edward Russo and the whole scandal that had went down, that he had started to judge everyone a bit too quickly. He wanted to give this guy the benefit of the doubt since in fact he was a complete stranger to them. Yet, where they complete strangers to him?

"I mean as I've said, I've read your resume and it is truly incredible. Why give that up at such a fairly young age to take on the responsibility of a franchise?"

Seth immediately responded almost as if he knew he would be asked this question and the way he responded almost sounded a bit too rehearsed for Jerry's liking. "I have been asked that question a lot and I guess the only main reason would be that I am such a huge fan of it all. Of course I would be lying if I said that the profit had nothing to do with it, but the main reason is because my love and admiration of the film, the cast, and the crew. It's all so incredible and as soon as I heard they were up for sale I knew I had to take the chance to be a part of this unique amazing family you've all created and I also knew that I was more than capable enough to handle all the responsibility that comes along with it. I'm a business man yet at the same time I'm a family man and a friend and I know that it's just as important to relax as it is to focus on work."

"Are you married? Do you have a wife and kids?" Gore asked curiously completely intrigued by this man. He seemed like the perfect man for this job. No one else could compare.

"I have not been fortunate enough to find a special lady yet" Seth started with a small smile "but I have hope that that will all come in the right time. At the moment though, I am completely focused on my job and on the success and well being of the film and everyone involved in it. Yet, I do wish to have a family but as I said I know all that will come along in time."

"I see" Jerry said trying desperately to push away that feeling he had in his gut. "What is it about him?" Jerry asked himself in his head over and over again. He tried hard to trust this man but he seemed perfect, and he knew after many experiences himself, that no one was that perfect. "But still, are you completely sure that you're ready for everything that will come your way? It is a lot to handle-"

"It is indeed" Seth said interrupting "but I do feel that I am completely and totally capable of running this show. Plus, I don't know if you read through all the documents, but I do have a partner who I have split the rights with fifty-fifty."

"What's your partner's name?" Jerry asked immediately finding it out that he was not here like Seth was. Why would that be?

Seth answered his question immediately once again and once again it sounded so perfected and rehearsed. "My partner and I have made an agreement that I will be representing the two of us when it comes to making decisions for the film since at the moment he is not fully able to be present during this crucial time in filming."

"But what's his name?" Jerry insisted realizing that this boy had not answered his direct question.

Seth looked at Jerry for a second with an odd look in his eye before responding with a grin. "As I said, Jerry, he and I agreed that I will be speaking on behalf of the two us. His name is not an immediate necessity which is why I see no reason in revealing it."

"And yet I see no reason to not reveal it" Jerry quickly responded challenging Seth. There was no doubt on his mind that Seth Elliot was not the perfect charming Harvard Lawyer he made himself to be.

Seth kept grinning at Jerry taking in his attitude and character. "So you are the tough one" he said to himself in his head as he started putting faces to names and characteristics he was given by someone very close to this film. "You're really going to make me work."

Gore, being completely blind to the scene in front of him stood up. "Well, I think we've heard enough and there is no doubt in my mind that you are the perfect person to lead this franchise."

Seth looked away from Jerry and instantly activated his charming façade. "Thank you Gore. Your compliments are a real honor."

"Oh no please, please, it's obvious you've worked very hard in your life" Gore said as he walked around his desk towards the door. "Follow me so that I may start introducing you to everyone. As Gore walked out the door Seth waited for Jerry to get up before performing a suspicious and completely unbelievable act of kindness. "After you Mr. Bruckheimer" he said with a grin as he stepped to the side to let Jerry pass first. Jerry studied him for a few seconds before replying thank you and heading out in front of him. He was certain this man was up to something, and he wanted to find out what, before anyone else did.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa and Keira were in her dressing room as always, talking about the upcoming celebration. Keira and Orlando's wedding. "I'm so excited!" Lisa screamed with joy as she fixed Keira's hair for a scene. Lisa loved planning things. It was one of her favorite things to do in the world which is why she planned to make her best friend's wedding the best one ever. "We have so much to plan! We have to pick colors, flowers, the dress!-"

"I know! I can't believe it's all finally happening!" Keira screamed with glee and with just as much as excitement. She had dreamed of her wedding ever since she was little and wanted everything to be perfect, but now that she found someone she truly loved, she knew it would be perfect to matter when or where they got married. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to try to have a fairly nice wedding, especially with Lisa by her side. Also Lisa's sister Allison, who started working as a wedding organizer once again a few months after her husband's death. "But there is still so much to plan-"

Lisa rolled her eyes knowing how worried her friend could get over nothing. "Relax, Keira. It will get done. Remember what my sister said. The hardest part is choosing what you want; things like colors, flowers and we basically have that down. The ordering and booking part is easiest, plus she'll get that all done for you."

"I know but I don't want to make her do it all. I know she's working again and all but after what she's gone through the past months, losing Patrick, having to care for Ally all by herself, it doesn't feel right."

Lisa gave a small smile at her friend seeing how caring and considerate she is of others. "God, why does she go through so much hell?" she asked herself in her head. She knew Keira didn't deserve anything that had been done to her and prayed day and night she wouldn't have to go through that again.

"Believe it or not Keira; you're doing her a favor. She needs to keep her mind busy and just like you, she doesn't like to be pitied or felt sorry for. She wants to be strong for Ally and all."

"Gosh how I love that little girl" Keira said as a smile crept on to her face picturing Ally with her big green eyes a long straight brown hair. Just like her aunty Lisa.

"I know" Lisa said smiling thinking of her adorable niece. "You should see how she treats Louis. She loves him like crazy and made me promise her that she could help me plan my wedding with him-"

"Wedding?" Keira immediately raised an eyebrow and released a wide grin. "Planning to run off with Louis already?" Keira asked referring to the photographer they had met, Louis Smith, a few months ago. He and Lisa had gone on a couple of dates and things seemed to be pretty serious. Keira knew that those two were meant to be together, it was so evident.

Lisa released a small blush something she never did which is why Keira instantly noticed. "Lisa!" Keira screamed with a smile. "You really like this one don't you?" she asked happy that her good friend was able to enjoy the feeling of being in love as much as she did.

Lisa nodded before sitting down in the chair next to Keira's. "The way he makes me feel is just so…so different but in a good way. He makes me laugh; we connect really well, whenever he's not with me I think about him…is that crazy?"

Keira shook her head with a smile. "No. It's called being in love. I think he's the one for you."

Lisa released a small smile before a light giggle. "Let's hope. You out of everyone here should know best about true love" she started as she pinched Keira's cheek. "Now though, getting back to business, let me finish making you the sexiest pirate in town."

"I believe she already is" Seth Elliot said with a smirk as he stood behind the two women. They instantly jumped not recognizing the voice and eyed him very carefully in case they had to defend themselves against him should he be a robber or murderer on the loose.

"Who are you?" Lisa asked as she finished placing Keira's pirate hat on her head. "You're not allowed to be in here. This place is strictly open only to cast and crew-"

"Ah, I've seen you met the girls already" Gore said as he walked in to Keira's dressing room. "This is Lisa, she works on hair, makeup, costume, and is Keira's assistant-"

"Impressive. Now a lot of women can handle so many different jobs at the same time. But then again you look like you could handle it" Seth said flashing Lisa a smile. Lisa would normally give a look of disgust to someone who tried to play Mr. Charming with her, but Seth was indeed a handsome man and left Lisa a little breathless even though she would never admit it.

Gore continued as he walked to Keira and put a hand on her shoulder. "And this lady over here is one of our lead stars-"

"Miss Keira Knightley" Seth said still with a smirk as he held out a hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you after hearing nothing but wonderful things about you." Although he had a friendly appearance on the outside, inside, Seth was putting many pieces together. "So you're the one" he said to himself again in his head confirming who Keira was.

It took Keira a second to shake his hand only because she too, like Jerry, felt something off about this man, though she wouldn't tell anyone. He was a very average looking handsome man, she thought, yet the way he looked at her, and the way he acted seemed a little strange. "Thank you. That is very kind of you Mr.?-"

"Elliot, Seth Elliot, but please call me Seth" he said as he looked at Keira and Lisa. "Both of you."

"Well Seth, it's a pleasure to meet you as well" Lisa replied with a smile. "What brings you here to our set?"

"Actually, it's his set now" Gore said with a smile. "This fine gentleman is the one who purchased all of the rights. You two are going to see him around often."

"Ladies I just want you to know that if you ever need anything, or if there's a situation you're uncomfortable with, or you have some excellent ideas for the film, feel free to come to me and I'll do my best so that we can work something out. I'm here to make sure not only that the film succeeds, but that you succeed as well" he paused before focusing on Keira only who had been staring at him trying to decipher him. "Of course, I don't think you will need any help with that."

Keira gave him a small fake smile before she watched him and Gore walk out of the room so that Seth could meet the rest of the cast. She was trying to figure out why she felt this certain feeling in her gut when Lisa intruded on her thoughts completely.

"Can you believe that we are going to see Mr. Hottie every day on set?" Lisa said in a way that resembled a teenage girl when she falls in love for the first time. "God thank you! Thank you thank you thank-"

"What happened to Louis?" Keira asked with a raised eyebrow as she stood up from her chair and got ready to head out to the set for the day. She couldn't actually believe that Seth Elliot's looks would make Lisa forget completely about the man she just said she was in love with.

Lisa released a frown as she bit her bottom lip troubled. "I can't have both right?" When Keira shook her head Lisa sighed before starting to clean up the entire makeup residue that had been left on Keira's counter. "Just my luck."

Keira released a small smile before thinking in her head "Maybe you're lucky you can't have him." There was no doubt to her that Seth was a very...different man.

As Keira tried to get rid of the bad feeling in her gut, she got a very painful feeling in her head. She stayed in place as she felt a little dizzy holding on to her chair feeling as if she might fall. Lisa was quick to notice.

"Hey, whoa there" Lisa said as she kept Keira standing. "Looks like filming and planning a wedding is really starting to get to you huh?"

Keira just nodded not really caring about the head ache she had or the dizziness. The only thought she couldn't get out of her head was that something was defiantly off.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean something was off?" Johnny asked as he and Jerry sat behind the set in their film chairs with their name on it. "Was he rude? Was he another Russo?" As soon as Jerry had told him that something was odd about the holder of the rights, alarms immediately went off for him. He couldn't believe though that they could get stuck with yet another crazy,physcho, evil boss. Yet, he knew it wasn't impossible. "What's wrong with him?"

"No. He was polite, professional, and friendly at the same time. He was perfect" Jerry replied which made Johnny give him a very confused look. Jerry quickly noticed. "What?"

Johnny gave him an even more confused look. "Did you just hear what you said? You said he was perfect but that something was off about him. But if he was perfect, I don't see what the problem is."

"That's the problem! He was perfect!" Jerry said trying to get Johnny to comprehend what he was saying. Unfortunately he was failing miserably. "No one in the entire world is that perfect and-" Before he could explain any further Gore and Seth both showed up.

"Hello gentlemen" Gore said with a smile. "Just decided to stop by to introduce you Johnny to the new holder of the rights, Seth Elliot. "

"Mr. Depp, truly a grand honor" Seth started. "I am a little embarrassed to say but I would be lying if I said I wasn't a big fan of yours."

Johnny watched the man curiously now but the only thing he found out about him was that he was polite, and that he had excellent taste in actors. "Why thank you, Seth. It's nice to know some people are still appreciated around here" Johnny said sending a look to Jerry and Gore which made both of them roll their eyes. "I'm looking forward to working with you and getting to know more about you. Welcome to the family kid" Johnny finished with a smile.

"Ah Orlando" Gore said as he spotted Orlando walking past them in his William Turner costume. "You came here at the perfect time. I want to introduce Seth Elliot to you, he is the lucky man who now has possession of the Pirates of the Caribbean films. Seth, this is-"

"Orlando Bloom" Seth said in a tone that wasn't as nice as the one he gave to Jerry, Gore, Johnny, Lisa, or Keira. This time the tone was serious, business like, and cold. "Yes I've heard of you before."

Orlando sort of noticed the harshness, but pushed the thought away thinking he had just imagined it and thought it was nothing. "Pleasure to meet you Seth" Orlando said politely as he shook his hand.

Seth released on a small quick grin that was not meant to be friendly. "Likewise" was his response.

This time Orlando noticed the harshness more and didn't know if it was because this man was all business or if it was something against him personally. "So, I'm assuming Gore has introduced you to everyone else on the set already" he said trying to see if he could get more of a reaction out of him to find out what type of man he was.

"You assume correctly" Seth replied. "I've been introduced to everyone, even the stunning Miss. Knightley" he added with a smirk. "She is a true beauty."

"Yes that she is. One of but not the only reason as to why I fell in love with her" Orlando said noticing that it seemed as if Seth was unaware that Keira is taken. "She's my fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Seth asked a bit surprised. He defiantly knew that Keira and him were an item but had no idea just how serious they were. "That certainly is a big step in a relationship. But I'm sure you two have waited a long time to get married after everything you two have been through" he said receiving looks from Johnny, Jerry, Orlando, and even Gore seeing as no one had informed him of anything. Seth immediately fixed his mistake. "Disney informed me of everything that has occurred here, and I want to inform you all of how terribly sorry I am for everything you have endured."

"It's alright, we've all moved on and are looking forward for something to celebrate" Gore said with a smile as he patted Orlando's shoulder.

"Ah yes the wedding again" Seth said looking Orlando right in the eyes. "Smart move locking something like that in" he said with an evil glint in his eye.

Jerry elbowed Johnny to see if he had finally noticed what he had been talking about all along, but the response he got was not the one he wanted. "Jeez, what the heck was that for?!" Johnny screamed in a whisper making Jerry roll his eyes yet again. As he did that he ended up catching someone else's eye, probably the only other person who knew what he was talking about. Keira.

Keira saw the small group consisting of Gore, Johnny, Seth, Orlando and Jerry talking as she started heading on to the set when she caught Jerry's eye. She immediately could tell something was troubling him and she think she knew what. She called him over with her pointer finger to avoid being heard or seen by anyone else in the group and as soon as he was close enough she pulled him back behind the black painted wall that was nearby.

"That's the new owner Seth you were talking to right?" Keira asked as she peeked around the corner of the wall to get a better look at him.

Jerry nodded as he did the same thing. "Yeah, you met him already didn't you?" he said in more of a statement than a question. He could tell by her not wanting to be seen and by her curious yet nervous expression that she, unlike the others, saw something very odd. Usually, he and Keira were the first ones to spot trouble.

Keira gave Jerry an unknowing look, not sure if they were both on the same page when it came to Seth. "Yes " she started trying to see if Jerry saw what she saw or not. "Why do you ask?"

"You feel it too" he said. "Seth, something's not right."

Keira nodded grateful that she wasn't the only one and she was greatly to have it confirmed to herself that she wasn't imagining things. However, after all the scandals she had just gone through, she wasn't going to start another one based on a small feeling she and Jerry both shared. Not now that she was happier than ever planning her wedding with the man of her life. Not now and not ever. If something came up this time, she'd handle it.

"Not a word about this to anyone" she said to Jerry as she continued to look at the group. "Especially to him" she said the him she was referring to being Orlando.

Jerry understood Keira wanted some peace for once, but he knew very well that secrets and unspoken feelings were usually the cause of peace being interrupted. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Keira nodded yes but it was Jerry's next question that made her rethink her choice. "Are you sure he would want you to do that?"

Keira stayed quiet thinking before giving Jerry a look saying she didn't have an answer. She walked away after that and immediately locked eyes with Seth Elliot. She quickly looked away but could feel his eyes on her as she walked onto the set.

"Well Knightley, looks like you're my round one" Seth thought in his own head. "Let the games begin."


	5. Chapter 5

"And cut!" yelled Gore from his seat as he finished watching Jack and Keira film their scene. This seen had been done over and over again for the past week and Gore just couldn't get the right shot for a reason. Jack and Keira were performing well, they knew their lines and all, but it was the look in Keira's eyes in the camera, she almost had a look of fear. It made Gore wonder if everything was okay with her or if she was hiding something. "Fifteen minute break!" he shouted to everyone as he thought about Keira in his head.

On the set, Jack and Keira caught their breath after doing their sword sequence over yet again after having performed it more than fifteen times. They were both surprised neither of them had dropped dead yet.

"Do you think that was finally it?" Keira asked as she and Jack walked off set and as took a sip from her water bottle trying to cool off a bit. After all, besides from sweating from doing the routine over and over again, she had the heaviest and hottest pirate costume ever created.

Jack Davenport laughed taking in how adorable Keira was for thinking that Gore would let them off that easy. "He said fifteen minute break and my guess is that after that break, you and I are going to end up right back on that set" he said pointing to it with his finger. Keira sighed as she saw Jack walk away and sat in her chair. She really was not feeling well at all. She had the most awkward and unusual feeling in her stomach and she felt that if she did this scene yet again she would literally dropped dead. Could it have been something she'd eaten? She really hadn't eaten anything all day though. Could it have been because she hadn't eaten? She felt as if she would puke if she did eat though. "Come on Keira, what's wrong with you?" she asked herself out loud as she put a hand to her tummy.

"I was just walking over to ask you the same thing" Gore said as he pulled his chair to sit in front of Keira. He studied her and noticed she did look a bit worse now than she had on set only a few moments ago. Something very serious was going on with her and he needed to know what. "What's the matter kiddo? Something bothering you?"

Keira weakly shook her head as she felt that feeling again. "No, I guess that today just isn't my day though" she said taking deep breaths trying to calm down and avoid the heat. The bloody heat was unbearable. As it got worse she suddenly felt as if she wanted to strangle someone because of it. "It's just so bloody hot" she snapped suddenly making Gore slightly jump in his seat.

Gore nodded and stayed quiet not wanting to say anything that could anger Keira in the least bit seeing as today really just wasn't her day. "Alrighty then" he said awkwardly getting up not knowing how to escape this situation. "You try to cool off, and I'm going to leave you alone to do that as I go fill out some paperwork and stuff. Just be on set on fifteen" he said before almost literally rushing out.

Keira sighed again as she leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and used a nearby script to fan herself out. The script was lucky Keira had cooled down enough to not rip it in half. Keira's attitude calmed down a tad bit as she heard a voice above her and as curiosity, a small amount of fear, and a large amount of annoyance filled her body.

"Miss Knightley" Seth Elliot said as he took Gore's previous seat in front of Keira. He smiled as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down leaving Keira just looking at him with a curious eye.

"What does he want with me now?" She asked herself in her head. Since he had arrived on December fifth, a little more than two weeks ago, making it December twenty second, he had been constantly sitting down having little chats with her. Asking her about her child hood, how she got into acting, and all the type of stuff you asking when you go on a date with someone. At first Keira though that was his odd way of being friendly, but as he continued getting chattier, more personal, and more instant on talking, she realized that he was just odd. Very, very odd which made her and Jerry's curiosity, worry, and a little fear of him grow more and more each day.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Seth asked her a question. "Trying to cool off from the heat are we now?" he asked with that smile he gave everyone, well almost everyone. "Hate to be a downer but that script you have there won't do much cooling off." Keira only nodded sitting awkwardly not really knowing what to say. However, it wasn't like Seth gave her any time to say anything either. "A nice cold drink will though. What do you want? A little whiskey-"

"Oh no no, I'm fine. Thank you" Keira quickly replied. Besides form the fact that she was still only twenty, she found it a bit odd that her "boss" as one could call him, was offering her alcohol on the set of his own movie set while he's suppose to be the one keeping everyone in line and focused. "I wonder if you make anyone else those offers?" she asked him in her head also.

Seth chuckled seeing as to how quickly Keira rejected the drinks. "Relax Keira; you don't have to act all professional around me now. Treat me just like you would anyone else. I'm an ordinary guy when it comes down to it-"

"I'm sure you are" Keira said in her head as she listened to him blabber some nonsense. She usually zoned out when he spoke to her, it was easier than trying to get him away from her, and it was easier than making him mad at her.

"I like to spend time with my family and friends, and of course I like to have fun at the end of the day" he said eyeing Keira seeing he had completely lost her yet again. He decided this time he would make his first move, to see if that would get him his attention. "Speaking of fun" he started still looking at Keira who had her eyes on the script she was reading through. "How about you and I get out drinks later, say eight?"

Keira instantly, having caught that for once, lifted her eyes from her scrip not really knowing if she had heard Seth correctly. Had he just asked her out for drinks? "I beg your pardon?"

Seth laughed again, a laugh that he most have believed to be charming. "I'll ask again. I asked, if you would like to go out for drinks with me around eight o'clock. What do you say?"

Keira did not want to say no, to not seem rude, but because she really didn't want to go with him, she just said no. "I still have a lot of lines to practice and memorize, plus I have an early rehearsal in the morning, then an early fitting, and if I did go I would have to leave awfully early-"

"Whoa, slow down there. I wasn't planning to keep you out all night just yet" he started which both surprised Keira at his boldness and made her want to slap him at the same time. "But hey, I'm sure I can talk to Gore and have your whole morning schedule cleared. How does that sound?"

Before Keira could reply Gore called everyone back to set. Keira quickly excused herself from Seth and got on set to start filming with a thousand questions running through her head. Was Seth aware that she was already engaged to someone else? Was he aware and just didn't care much for it? And was he trying to truly win her friendship and/or affections or did he have something else in mind with her? As Gore called action Seth stood by his side to watch the young blonde beauty with a grin plastered on his face, knowing in his mind what his real intentions were with her.

"I still don't like him" Jerry said to Johnny and Lisa who was told by Johnny that Jerry already had a problem with the new boss. Neither of them commented as they heard Jerry rant on about him as usual these days. "He's hiding something, I can just feel it. He comes here and acts all charming….and stuff. Like come on, how does someone become that great of a lawyer?"

"Maybe by going to something called an expensive law school?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow as Lisa placed his hair extensions on him. "Which he went to" he said stating it as if it were obvious because it was. With just one look at that man you could tell he must have gone somewhere amazing, and you could tell he must have grown up with every golden opportunity. Could it be that Jerry was jealous?

Jerry shook his head as he brushed that idea off. "Yeah right. Come on, everyone knows spoiled rich kids never really achieve much especially when you're as funny looking as him. I mean who wears a suit to work every day?!"

"You do!" Johnny and Lisa said at the same time as they looked towards Jerry in his usual black suit with a black button down underneath. Then Lisa pointed to herself as well as she was in a more feminine black suit with her freshly cut should length brown hair put in a high pony tail that let her dark green eyes pop. "It gives off a very professional and serious look."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Fine but no matter what he is not handsome. Some kids at least have looks, he doesn't even have that which means he couldn't have possibly made something of his life that easily, he shouldn't be enjoying the life style he has-"

"Hey now! Slow down a bit. Isn't someone getting a little carried away?" Lisa asked surprised at how Jerry was acting. Usually he was the calm, responsible one who kept everything together when everyone was else was going nuts in this nut house. If Jerry started going insane as well, this whole damn place would come crashing down, which is why Johnny and her had been trying for the last few weeks to find nothing but good things about Seth which was very easy to prove to Jerry that for once in his life he did not know it all. "I mean, unless slaughtered your kitten, we shouldn't be condemning him to a life of hell."

"Slaughtered a kitten?" Johnny asked left completely dumbfounded by her example. To him that didn't make sense in the slightest way but Lisa figured it did since she nodded once completely sure of herself.

"Oh yes" she started "Slaughtering kittens is a very serious crime. Kill someone dearly loved pet and they will hate you forever" she finished. She paused for a second until her eyes grew wide thinking she finally knew why Jerry hated Seth so. "Oh no, Jerry, don't tell me he ran over-"

"No he did not run over my kitten! I don't even have one!" Jerry snapped making both Lisa and Johnny jump. Jerry quickly noticed he was getting completely out of control and sighed as he leaned back in a chair. "Guys, I'm sorry. It's just, everything is finally in place. I mean, Russo is gone, the kids are finally getting married-"

"The kids" Johnny repeated with a grin knowing that Orlando and Keira were far from being kids, but since they were the youngest, besides Lisa who was twenty five, everyone looked after them. They were, the kids of the set. The ones who always caused the most trouble, literally. "The kids have been through hell to get to where they are now-"

"Exactly which is why I worry. I have my own kids, god forbid something like that ever happened to them, I would rather kill myself than see them go through that. I would do the impossible for them-"

"Like you have for Orlando and Keira" Lisa said cutting in. "We all did what we could for them and now they are happy. They made it so instead of being a worry puss, you should just enjoy it, because if there really is something up with Seth which I doubt, we'll regret not enjoying the happy moment's while they were happening."

Jerry nodded giving in seeing as Lisa had a point and got up to go work on set to do his actual job of being a producer instead of acting like a father caring and looking after everyone on the set. "Fine you have a point. But just in case, it doesn't hurt to keep an eye out right?"

"We'll keep an eye out Jerry, if you keep fussing over this I might poke my own bloody eye out" Johnny said which made Jerry chuckle as he walked out. Johnny and Lisa stayed in silence until Johnny finally spoke. "What's up with you women and kittens? What's the attraction to little balls of fur?"

Lisa smiled. "They're cute. Why? Lily asked you for one didn't she?" Lisa asked remembering how cute Lily, his daughter, was when she had met her one day when Vanessa brought her to visit Johnny.

Johnny nodded. "Not just one, but two so that they wouldn't be lonely." Johnny paused as he heard Lisa let out a long aw. "Yeah, but I am not getting her them now since Seth is out killing everyone's supposedly."

"Hey! You never know, why else would Jerry dislike him so much?" Lisa asked genuinely thinking in her head of reasons not to like Seth. There weren't any. He was smart, sweet, polite, and no matter what Jerry had said, that man was attractive.

Johnny stayed quiet as he thought as well. There was nothing wrong with Seth that he could see but there was always a possibly he wasn't up to no good. "Hey, what if he really is up to no good?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Not you too" she started. "I mean, how much damage could one person do to someone. We already went through the unthinkable. Nothing else could top that."

Sure about that Lisa? Little did they know that as soon as Jerry walked out he walked past Keira's dressing room to see if she was there. Instead of finding her, he found a bouquet of two dozen roses on her dresser with a note. He would normally think they were from Orlando, but the words from Seth on the card instantly corrected him. Knowing it was wrong but decided it needed to be done, he walked into her room and quickly read the card.

Keira,

My mother taught me to give a pretty girl flowers almost as pretty as her when she was feeling down. Hope these can cheer you up a bit, but if they can't, my offer on drinks still stand. Just pick when

With love,

Seth

Jerry rolled his eyes not believing this man was sending an engaged woman flowers and asking her out for drinks. It's almost as if Seth was trying to set himself up for disaster.

Jerry knowing the flowers shouldn't be seen by anyone else to avoid them getting the wrong idea, quickly grabbed them along with the card and dumped them in the big trash outside in the hall. He looked around and quickly walked away thinking no one had seen him but someone had. Someone had seen the roses at the top of the trash and had re-read the card. Someone who perhaps shouldn't have.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day on set, once everyone had finished filming for the day, an early Christmas party was being held on since everyone would fly out the next day to be with their families until the day after New Years. Everyone was thrilled to have a small celebration since they knew they had many long months ahead of them. Everyone except for Gore who wasn't always happy about the idea. Gore had hoped to spend the entire day filming but after hearing a long speech from Jerry, he finally caved in seeing as the cast had been working hard and especially after everything that had happened.

"Alright everyone gather around please!" Gore shouted as he walked over to the middle of the room where everyone was gathering to hear what the director had to say. "Thank you. Now, it's been a long few months hasn't it? Long months of hard work. We've all worked hard and stayed focused and because of our hard work we are where we are today. Because of all you mainly, The Curse of the Black Pearl was a success in the box office and there is no doubt in my mind that the second and third one will be just as successful. You guys have earned the right to be where we are today. We've all gone through a lot this year, whether it be running around fixing sets, fixing costumes" he paused as he looked at Lisa who wore a lovely black long sleeved dress with her hair pulled in an elegant bun, Susan who looked stunning in a navy colored suit, and David who looked very handsome in a brown pants and a red shirt. All three replied with small smiles. "Rescheduling interviews, or learning last minute dialogue and sword routines" Gore started once again as he looked at Jerry and Johnny this time. Both men wore dark grey suit pants while Jerry wore a white button down and Johnny a light blue. He then looked at the young couple who may have endured the most this year. "Or being torn apart from the one you love and having to fight to win them back" he said.

Orlando, who was hugging Keira from behind, pulled her closer hearing what Gore said. He and Keira had suffered this year. More than anyone on the set. Both of them had been through hell this year, and they had made it out together. That thought made Orlando smile as he placed a kiss on her head.

"We made it through" he whispered to Keira who also smiled and leaned her head back to rest it against his chest. Hearing those words from his mouth made her heart soar. The only thing she could ever want is a long happy life with him, free of any scandals, pain, and suffering. Hearing him say that they were finally past all that made her almost fully believe it. However, her smile quickly faded as she locked eyes with Seth who was across the room smiling at her wearing a dark blue navy suit with a dark grey shirt with the first few buttons unopened revealing his chest. Keira quickly looked away but continued to think about him in her head. Something just about him was not right. The air around him smelled evil. The look in his eyes was so sinister. The tone of his voice sounded as if they contained double meanings all the time. All this and yet, no one but Jerry and her could notice. Everyone else, was trapped under his spell. Everyone else believed everything that man had fed to them. Everyone, even her Orlando.

Keira looked up at that moment and smiled at him as she caressed his face with her right hand. Had she and Orlando really made it to happily ever after? Had they been through it all, or had their struggles just begun? Keira continued caressing his face as Gore continued to speak with a worried expression which must have gone noticed by Orlando since he immediately released a matching expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned as he looked down at her. Her mood her suddenly changed. Just moments ago he could see the love for him in her eyes. He could feel her body comfortable against his and can sense her peace. Now, her mood had grown seriousness, her body had tensed, and her eyes had grown sad. What had changed? What had she'd seen? Who had she'd seen…

"With that all being said" Gore said interrupting his and Keira's moment and finally wrapping up his long speech. "I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year!"

Everyone lifted up their glass of Champaign and toasted to that. Immediately after everyone scattered around the entire place. Some headed to all the food that had been ordered, while others slow danced with their partners to the Christmas music. Keira and Orlando stayed exactly where they were as they continued to talk.

"I promise I'm fine Orlando" Keira said as she was now in her arms facing him face to face. She didn't want to ruin the celebration by telling him her small worries. Besides, he still did not know she had worries nor did she want him to find out. She wanted to keep him out of it, she wanted to keep him safe if anything.

Orlando, knowing Keira would keep denying that something was wrong, let it go. However, he wasn't stupid or as ignorant as Keira believed. He knew something hadn't been right with her. He knew something was getting to her and he thought he knew exactly what but decided to remain quiet until he was sure. Or at least, until she began being honest with him.

"Hello there kid. I thought you might need a refill" Johnny said as he walked over to the couple and handed Orlando another glass of Champaign. He then turned to Keira and she could tell by the look of his eye he had something smart to say about her not being able to consume alcohol because of her age. "Now Keira, I would have brought you a glass, but I wouldn't want your parents calling me up, yelling at me for providing their kid with booze. I could go fetch you some apple juice or milk if you like."

Keira rolled her eyes knowing this was typical of Johnny to do. She simply glared at him both before replying. "Ha-ha-ha. Very funny" she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry love" Orlando started seeing as Keira had gotten slightly embarrassed by the comment. "You'll all women to me" he said with a grin before pulling her in by the waist again placing tiny kisses along her neck which cause her to giggle.

Johnny who was still there, smiled slightly at the couple. It was sweet watching them, yet disgusting. After a while he simply rolled his eyes not knowing how the kids had no shame in acting like animals in public. "No respect!' he said to himself in his head. After another moment he had enough and decided to break up the love couple. "Alright, alright! This is a Christmas party not a hotel room! Shame on you two! Shame! Shame! Shame!" he said as he finally managed to pull Orlando off Keira. The couple chuckled as Johnny scolded them.

"I just couldn't help myself. I promise it won't happen again" Orlando said as he was starting to be pulled away by Johnny to the food area leaving Keira standing there chuckling. Soon though, the laughter stopped.

"I wouldn't have been able to control myself either" a low voice behind her said.

Keira instantly turned and gasped in shock almost spilling her drink on her skin tight, sapphire colored, long sleeve, silk wrap jump suit with shorts, with the very low v-neck. When she turned around she felt the immediate need to roll her eyes. Of course it had to be none other than Seth.

"Don't tell be you're losing your balance after just one drink" he said with a grin that made Keira be out of her comfort zone. When he noticed she didn't find him very amusing he decided to take a different approach, a more gentlemen-like one. " I apologize" he said trying to sound honest. "It was never my intention to scare you. I simply thought I'd come here and say hello seeing as your beloved fiancé finally decided to let you free."

"It's fine" Keira said after a moment as calmly as she could trying not to show the annoyance he was causing in here. "It's alright, no damage done right?" she finished as she moved one hand in a question gesture. As soon as Seth nodded Keira was about to walk away but as always Seth found a way to keep the conversation going.

"Well, thank goodness for that. I'd hate to see something so precious go to waste" he started. "Looks like I'm going to have to keep my eye on you kind of how your fiancé does."

Keira instantly became angered with the fact the Seth thought she needed to be watched like a child and could not hide it behind politeness any longer. "No. I assure you that I am more than capable of taking care of myself" she snapped. "I don't need someone keeping an eye on me. I am not a beloved fiancé as you referred to him went off with Johnny since he knows I am in no need of being watched 24/7" she replied to him with a bit of an attitude to finally draw the line with him.

Seth only chuckled with just annoyed Keira even more. "Easy there. Don't work yourself up hun. I didn't you were the independent type-"

"First of all, do not call me hun" she said as she pointed a strong finger at him. "And secondly is that because I'm a woman and you believed I would need to be watched and cared for as a child or because your not use to people standing up to you?" Keira snapped back raising her eyebrow.

"Neither actually" Seth said taking a step closer to her avoiding her comments against him that were clearly said to sting him. What Keira didn't know was that he had been trained to be bullet proof, especially with her. "I just though a woman as stunning as you deserved to pampered and treated like a princess which I would certainly be willing to do."

Keira snorted and sarcastically laughed at how cheesy and frankly pathetic Seth was being. " Luckily for me I'm not a princess which means I am in no need of prince watching my every move. So if you'll excuse me-"

"How about a knight and shining armor?" Seth asked with a wink to which Keira rolled her eyes and started walking away. She heard Seth put his glass down and start after her and before she knew it he had her elbow in his grip.

"Get off of me" she said instantly as she started to pull away. It was one thing for Seth to make pathetic little flirts at her, but it was another to actually try to control her. "Seth, get-"

"Dance with me" he quickly said interrupting Keira who gave him a confused look completely not expecting him to ask that. "Just one dance, you and me. I'm not asking for much here."

"Are you out of your mind?" Keira said trying to pull away again . What the hell was he thinking? "I-"

"-would love to?" Seth asked with a grin once again making Keira annoyed that someone else was making her choices for her. "Glad you said that." Before Keira could protest as she normally would, Seth already had his grip tight on her and the music had already started.

"Who in bloody hell would play Tango music during a Christmas party?" Johnny asked as he and Orlando were by the table right in front of the dance floor. Orlando smirked at Johnny's comment before he looked towards the dance floor an saw Seth and Keira together. The smirk instantly disappeared from his face and jealousy took its place as he watched Keira in the arms of another man. "What are you doing?" he asked her in his head watching carefully making sure Seth didn't try anything.

"Hello! You-hoo!" Johnny said waving his hand in front of Orlando's face to try and get his attention. It was obvious Orlando was not listening to a word he had said . "Is there anybody-" as soon as Johnny had followed Orlando's gaze he stopped speaking . His jaw dropped as he was in shock for a minute and instantly he got the feeling that something bad was about to happen. "Ah crap" he said out loud as he looked across the room to Jerry who had apparently been thinking the same thing. They both shared a look before turning their attention but to Seth's performance.

Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul  
My hand is out, just grab a hold  
Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream  
Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no

"You really know how to get on a woman's nerves don't you?" Keira whispered to Seth as he spun her around quickly. "And obviously you have no respect for one's choices."

"Relax" Seth said as he quickly spun her around and held her from behind " it's just a dance. Don't tell me you're afraid of that." Seth couldn't believe how easily a person could trigger Keira's anger. He was never warned that she would be this much work. If he had been he might have reconsidered but, the profit was too sweet to turn down.

"I can assure you that that's not it" Keira replied before Seth spun her to face him and dipped her down making the people watching applaud.

"Then I don't really see a problem do you?" Seth asked as he paused waiting for an answer. When he didn't receive one he sighed before looking back towards Keira. "You really need to learn to trust people" he said before lifting her up again.

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

"I can assure you I can't be the only person in the world who doesn't trust a person whose practically a stranger" Keira said as she continued to dance with Seth. "And certainly I'm not the only one who refuses to dance with them either."

"Well you certainly are the first woman able to make me step on a dance floor" Seth said as he pulled her in close. "Doesn't that seem like it means something?" he asked trying to see if Keira would by his sensitive side.

Of course with his luck, she didn't. Keira was sure now more than ever that Seth had come to the set with a specific purpose. One that involved her. "Not to me" Keira replied to his question. "And I don't see why it should" she finished coldly wanting to make it clear that she had intention in having anything to do with him or whatever game he was playing.

Seth again sighed as he held her in his arms. "Something tells me that I have my work cut out with you" he said before he spun her around. "But, it's rare to find a woman worth fighting for."

Keira looked at him confused before raising an eyebrow. She was tired of his cheesy lines towards her. "What exactly is it that you want from me?" she finally asked him flat out.

Unfortunately, before she could see if Seth would actually tell her the truth, they were interrupted. "I would just like a dance with my fiancé" a voice behind both of them said. Before she knew it, Keira had already been taken from Seth's grip and placed into another man's arms which wasn't completely terrible.

"Orlando" she said with relief and a smile as she finally was with someone she'd want to dance with and not someone she'd have to deal with.

"Hello there beautiful" Orlando he replied before he spun her around quickly. "I saw you and Seth dancing and thought I'd give it a try."

This made Keira released a small laugh. "Try to keep up Mr. Bloom" she said as she moved one of his curls from his face.

This time Orlando chuckled before he released a smirk. "You and I both know I can do much more than just keep up" he whispered seductively before he took control of the dance.

Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down  
Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'  
As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

"Well, would you look at that" Jerry said as he and Gore watched their leading couple dance.

"I know" Gore started "impressive for two people who have probably never taken a dance class in their life" he added which made him and Jerry chuckle before they were joined by Johnny and Lisa.

"Impressive huh?" Johnny asked them. "I dare say we should consider making the next Pirates film a musical to see what other hidden talents these people have."

"Yeah right" Gore started as he rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that Depp" he said.

Johnny looked at him with a slightly offended expression. "I'm completely serious. I think we should do something completely out of the ordinary for this one and really wow the crowd. Jerry don't you agree-"

"Keep dreaming Johnny" Jerry said with a laugh which surprised Johnny since he had always been his partner in crime. He was sure Jerry would support him with this too but it looks like he was wrong.

"Well, then" Johnny said pretending to be offended.

Lisa laughed as she saw Johnny's face and rubbed his shoulder trying to comfort him. "If it helps, I think it's a great idea."

This made Johnny smile before he glared at the other two who had disagreed. "You see, she has creativity. Unlike you two."

Jerry and Gore just smirked before they looked back at the dance floor to watch the couple continue dancing with more people who had stepped onto the floor. However, Jerry then turned back to Johnny to whisper something to him.

"You call that nothing?" Jerry asked him referring to how Seth and Keira were dancing. He had scene the whole scenario between them and knew very well that Seth was not someone to trust.

Johnny sighed not knowing how to reply. Yes, he thought it was odd that they were dancing but then again it was just a dance. "I don't think it's nothing, I just think that as of right now it's nothing of importance."

Think again Johnny…

Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If only one night…

"You know I love you right?" Orlando whispered to Keira as he leaned his forehead against hers. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her own smile appear on her beautiful lips as she nodded.

"And you know I love you" she said as she caressed his face and the two shared a sweet kiss.

Seth watched from the sides now with a jealous glare as he watched the couple completely mesmerized by each other. If Orlando thought he could easily step in and remove him from the picture he was wrong. To prove a point to him, Seth marched right back up to the couple just as they were about to kiss again.

"I believe it's my turn again" he said not wasting anything time in ripping Keira away from Orlando's arms. Before Orlando could get a hold of her again, Seth had twirled them both to the other side of the dance floor making Keira half stumble. " You really didn't think I would let you go that easily did you?" he whispered to her which she responded with a glare.

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente.

Finally, when the song finished everyone applauded one last time and Keira wasted no time in trying to push Seth away from her. "Let go of me before I start a scene" she said trying to get Seth's hand off her arm.

"Oh for God sakes calm down. All I wanted was a dance with you" Seth said tired of Keira's wining. Man was she over dramatic. He finally released her in order to calm her down. "I didn't know that was a crime."

Keira, not feeling the least bit guilty for her "over reacting" immediately walked away from the dance floor completely missing Orlando walking by her since he was headed to her and Seth.

Orlando noticed Keira was upset and instantly turned his attention to Seth who also had his attention on him. Even though everyone believed Orlando was oblivious to everything, he wasn't and there was no doubt in his mind that Seth was involved in whatever was happening with Keira. However, he didn't know what exactly yet but had an assumption he didn't like. "What happened?" he immediately asked with a glare warning Seth not to test him.

Seth however, playing innocent, just shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure but, a word of advice. If I were you I'd go after her. If not somebody else might" he said before starting to walk past him. However he stopped so that he and Orlando were shoulder to shoulder. He saw that Orlando already was getting jealous, but that was to be expected. Seth had been warned that Orlando had a quick temper. "Easy there, don't get yourself too worked up big guy" he said with a grin before walking away leaving a very annoyed Orlando standing there.

"I'm just getting started" he whispered before he went to go look for Keira. Jeez, don't be too bold just yet Orlando. If I were you, I'd take his advice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you believe him?!" Keira screamed in a whisper into the phone as she was gently unwrapping the ornaments that would usually decorate the Knightley Christmas tree. This year however, it was the Knightley-Bloom tree since both families decided to celebrate together at Caleb and Keira's parent's house for the first time and it was tradition that the entire family would decorate the tree but since Keira and Orlando had been busy filming, everyone got a late start. A really late start, so late that they were decorating on Christmas Eve and everyone voted Keira the be the one to unwrap every single ornament, untangle the lights, and make sure no bulb was burn out only adding to her frustration. "I swear Jerry; if I could I would've poured my drink right on his tacky Armani suit!"

Jerry slightly chuckled on the other end of the phone in his office amused at how Keira must have thought she actually seemed tough. Soon the seriousness of the matter made his amusement disappear and he focused back on their conversation. "I know how you're feeling but, believe it or not it's a good thing you didn't cause a scene. Until we figure out exactly what he's up to it's in our best interest to stay on his good side."

Keira instantly sighed in frustration and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Was this really happening again? Already? Could she not go a few weeks without having a complete stranger show up into her life to make it a living hell? She wanted to believe that she and Jerry were over reacting but now she had past experience to know that she wasn't and Jerry having the same suspicions only made it more likely to be true, even though she wished with all her heart it wasn't. "Don't worry. I've played this game so many times that I might actually be good at it now" she said as she carefully organized the ornaments so that when everyone showed up it would be easy for them to grab one and place it on the tree.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that" Jerry said saddened at the fact that Keira and everyone in general unfortunately have had to deal with these kinds of things, even though they didn't deserve to, especially not "the kids." "But hey, it's Christmas! So until we get back to the set I don't want you to worry about it. Just relax, spend time with your family, and enjoy the holidays."

A smile crept on Keira's face as Jerry was suddenly able to put some holiday spirit in her. "Thanks Jerry, you too. Have a wonderful Christmas and a very happy New Year!"

Jerry chuckled one last time at her enthusiasm before hanging up the phone leaving Keira back to her work. She had just finished untangling the last set of lights just in time for everyone from both sides of the family to come into the living room to start decorating, from Will and Sharman, to Sonia and Colin Stone (Orlando's father), to Samantha and Caleb and of course Orlando and Keira along with Orlando's dog Sidi.

"Ah, it looks like Cinderella has finished her job. Good girl" said Caleb as he went over to Keira and patted her on the head making sure to mess up her hair in the process, as usual big brothers do.

Keira playfully smacked him in the arm causing Caleb of course to retaliate, leading to a full on playful fight between the two Knightley siblings.

"Keira! Caleb!" shouted Sharman as she watched her two grown children fight in such childish ways trying to get them to behave themselves. She still was amused though and it warmed her heart to see her two children having fun. She turned to Sonia who just laughed as well witnessing the scene. "I swear, sometimes I think I still have a 5 and 8 year old" Sharman said to her.

Sonia patted her shoulder in understanding as she pointed to her own two children Samantha and Orlando who watched the scene along with Will all laughing. "I understand completely. If it wasn't for the long speech I gave these two, they'd already be at it!" she said causing both women to laugh. However, Sharman quickly stopped when she saw Caleb lift Keira high in the air causing her motherly instincts to come in.

"Caleb! Put her down right now! You're going to kill her!" she said as she rushed up to him to try to get her daughter safely on the ground. Caleb immediately gave his mother an innocent smile before getting a tight grip on her sister as he carried her bridal style. "Hey, Orlando! Here, let's play catch!" he shouted as he started to swing her back and forth ready to toss her to her fiancé.

Orlando immediately got a bit closer as he prepared to catch her causing him to receive a scolding from his own mother and as Sharman continued to tell Caleb to put his little sister down. She was unsuccessful however as after one more swing, Caleb tossed Keira into the air where she stayed for about half a second until she was safe in Orlando's arms.

"I got yah" he whispered to her as he held her in his arms tightly. Keira looked up and smiled at him causing Orlando to become a little breathless with just how beautiful she was. "I know" Keira began as wrapped her arms around his neck knowing that no matter what he'd always be there to catch her "you always will." However, the couples sweet moment was interrupted by a very angry Sonia.

"Alright enough! Orlando, you listen to Sharman! Put Keira down right now before she gets hurt! Come on, let's go!" Sonia told her son as she got practically pulled a laughing Keira out of his embrace so that she was safely once again on the ground. Orlando however, wrapped his arms around her once again and went to kiss her, until his mother interrupted. "No no! If you don't behave you don't get to have her!" she said as gently pushed Orlando away from his fiancée as "punishment."

"I can wait" he said as he looked at Keira straight in the eye both knowing everything he was referring to. "I have before" he said as he reached out and caress her cheek. "I'll wait a lifetime if that's what it takes."

Keira couldn't help but smile once again at how sweet Orlando was being, even though he always had been the romantic type. However, for some reason, Keira was starting to get emotional. Why did she suddenly feel the need to cry? "Stupid mood swings" she said in her head as she quickly turned away to get herself under control. Orlando noticed though and took it as if he had done something wrong. Though, he didn't think he did anything bad. Was it something he said or something his words had caused her to think of? Or someone?

Eventually once everyone got under control, after the two mothers finished scolding their younglings, and after Orlando was able to sneak a kiss without his mother seeing, all the Blooms and Knightleys were able to decorate the tree for the first time as one family.

As dinner came around, Keira was setting the table feast and was so busy that she didn't notice Orlando was leaning against the door way watching her.

"So is this how it's going to be every night when I come home once we're married?" he asked getting Keira's attention as she grabbed some dishes to place on the table. "You in the kitchen, setting up the table, cooking dinner-"

"That's if I don't make you cook it" Keira said with a smirk causing Orlando to chuckle. "But then again, I'd only be punishing myself since the last time you cooked and burned that pasta, we established that I'd be doing the cooking from now on."

"Ah, yes we did say that didn't we?" he said as he walked over and grabbed the rest of the dishes assisting Keira."I almost forgot about that. It seems so long ago and it reality it was. It was just after you and I had gotten back together."

Keira nodded as walked back to the pantry to take out the glasses next. "You know what I've realized? If you and I had never broken up, this would have been about our fourth Christmas together as a couple instead of only our second."

Orlando thought about it and smiled when he realized that indeed it would have been the fourth time they celebrated Christmas as a family, maybe third since the first Christmas they had together they were dating but both households had not yet celebrated together.

"I suppose it would've been had someone not broken my heart into a million pieces" Orlando said as he poked Keira in the nose reminding her in case she had somehow forgotten it was her. "And then disappeared completely for two years until we did another movie together, which is also when I found out they were in a relationship with someone else, leading me to believe that I never had a shot."

Keira released a small frown before stopping what she was doing and wrapping her arms around him with a grin. "Hmph, says the man who also broke someone's heart by breaking up with them, not telling them why, forcing that person to play detective for months to find out if that man still loved her or not and why he couldn't tell her" she said poking his nose now. "Looks like you're not so innocent now are you love?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but, in my defense when I lied, I gave you a bunch of helpful easy hints as to what was going on. You gave me absolutely nothing" he said replied also with a raised eyebrow.

"Not true!" Keira immediately argued as she slipped out of his embrace to finish the table. "I gave you lots of helpful hints."

"Oh really?" asked an amused Orlando challenging her. "Name one."

"When I cried at the Curse of the Black Pearl premiere!" she said as she starting placing the silverware down. "That was the first thing that should've let you know that something was wrong."

Orlando thought about it for a moment and in the end decided to give her credit for that one. "Fine, name another" he said with a smirk knowing by now she had run out of ideas. The look on her face let him know that she had, but she was never one to stop trying.

"When, when I kept being friendly to you once we started Dead Man's Chest!" she said with a happy grin on her face proud of herself. "That should've let you know that I was up to something."

This time Orlando was not so generous. "Ah no no no, because at that time you had been dating Rupert Friend, leading me to believe you were just being nice to me to make things less awkward between us-"

"Ah! But I started being nice to you _after_ I told you that Rupert and I had broken up!" she said with a victory grin. It soon disappeared when Orlando responded back.

"Still, even though you had broken up with him, it had still been two years since we had spoken so I could've thought you were being friendly with everyone!" he said as he followed Keira around the table.

"Aha!" she said turning around to face him as she pointed towards him with a fork. "You said could've which means you didn't! But besides that one, how about that time when I just kissed and actually told you that I was still in love with you still?" she said. "By then you should've known I wanted you back."

"Ah! But then again my love, you had told me that you used me for the fame and fortune so how was I suppose to know you weren't doing that again?" he asked. He chuckled when he saw Keira's face and knew that finally someone had finally won this little debate and that it was him.

Keira gave him a playful glare which made him chuckle before she spoke. "In the end though, I guess you're sort of right" she said as leaned against a chair to face him. "But, we never have to worry about that anymore since I promise I won't do anything like that again."

"So you're promising me now more secrets? At all?" he asked in a serious tone hoping she'd say yes so that he could finally ask her what was going on with Seth Elliot. "You promise to tell me the truth about absolutely everything from this point on no matter what?"

Keira froze a bit not expecting Orlando to ask her something like that so seriously. It kind of took her off guard since they had just had a playful debate. She wasn't saying that she would ever want to hide something from him or lie to him but she knew sometimes, situations came up. Almost like the one she was in now and how they all have been recently.

Luckily for her though and unfortunately for Orlando, before she could respond the rest of the family walked in ready to eat the delicious food all the women had cooked earlier in the day. Keira pushed away all her worries and fears for at least this one night and decided to enjoy the family dinner. Orlando on the other hand couldn't push on name out of his head, Seth Elliot.

The entire family had stayed up till midnight and everyone had enjoyed all the gifts that they were given. The family spend the next couple of days enjoying one another's company and doing fun family activities like sledding, and ice skating which were all fun until Keira fell on her butt causing her brother to mock her causing another sibling feud between them which ended in Orlando physically having to pull Keira off her brother when she had him pinned to the ground on the ice. They spent the last few days of 2005 together enjoying all the good things that had happened that year and being grateful that they had survived through all the bad. Everyone was enjoying themselves but no matter how hard he tried no matter how much he was enjoying himself he could not stop thinking about Keira. Something had been off before. Although now she looked fine, he knew that once they started filming again, something would still be bothering her which is why he wanted to fix it now.

On New Year's Eve, the family once again got ready for another big dinner and another celebration. Orlando had tried for the past few days to get Keira to speak with him but every time he got her alone, someone would interrupt saying they needed her immediate help with something or they the women would want her to go shopping with them. He knew it wasn't a great idea to bring this up on this day of celebration but he didn't want this year to end with things unresolved.

"Don't you look absolutely gorgeous?" Sharman told her daughter as looked at how beautiful her daughter was in a tight, strapless, teal, mermaid sequence dress she was wearing for the dinner with her beautiful wavy long blonde hair worn down. "You are just going to take Orlando's breath away!-'

"That she already has" Orlando said with a smile as he leaned against her door frame with his curls let down loose, wearing a blue button down shirt which he left a few buttons open and a navy suit jack over it with matching navy pants. He smiled as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him not believing that in a few short months, she would be his wife.

"Oh Orlando, always the romantic" Sharman said with a wide smile as she patted him on the shoulder before walking out giving the two of them privacy. She knew that the poor boy had been trying for days to talk to Keira about something serious and knew he had never really gotten the chance to. She figured now would be the best time to give him that chance. She only prayed it wasn't anything too serious.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome" said Keira with a smile as she started putting on her long sapphire earrings while looking into the mirror. She could hear his footsteps coming towards her and before she knew it he had one arm wrapped around her. Both looked in the mirror for a short minute seeing how they looked as a couple and as future man and wife.

"You see that pair in the mirror" Orlando asked a slightly confused Keira never taking his eyes off their reflection. "Those are the Blooms. They are a very very nice couple and exceptionally good-looking, especially the wife" he started earning a giggle from Keira that soon turned into a warm smile as she heard what Orlando had to say. "They've been through everything life could put them though and have always been able to come out strong. They always end up back together even more in love than they were before. I admire that about them. However, they still have their fair share of faults."

Keira's smile disappeared as a confused brow took its place. "What faults would that be?" she asked Orlando looking at him in the mirror. A small fear grew in her stomach wondering if Orlando was starting to catch on to something.

"For starters" Orlando began "one of the reasons as to why they have been apart longer than they have been together is because situations have aroused where both of them have needed or have been forced to lie to another. Whether it be to not hold each other back or to protect each other, these two have never been good at being bluntly honest. They've never been able to escape the habit of keeping secrets thinking they still need to protect each other from cruel people like the ones that have hurt them in the past" he said as he looked at Keira's reflection seeing her now saddened gaze had moved from him to the floor. "What they need to realize though is that they don't have to do that anymore. That they _shouldn't_ do that anymore. And I think one of them is having a harder time of understanding that than the other" he said now looking to his right meeting Keira's eyes directly.

Keira stayed frozen for minute feeling a little guilty and completely stupid. She thought she could hide something from him thinking he wouldn't realize when in reality he had been the first. And she should have known he would be, because he knew her better than anyone. She was wrong for trying to hide her emotions and suspicions even if she was doing it to protect him. From the moment they had freed themselves from Edward Russo, they had promised to always be honest and she had broken that promise.

"Orlando I'm sorry," she said in saddened guilty whisper."I'm so sorry" she said before she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck needing him to forgive her. She felt a relief when she felt his strong arms tighten around her but still felt eager to explain everything to him and pulled away to face him. "I never meant to lie to you Orlando. Believe me I never wanted to but I-m-, I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright, Keira. I don't need an apology" he said as he caressed her face tenderly trying to ease her guilt "but I do need the truth. I need to know what's troubling you so that I can help you fix it."

Keira nodded in understanding feeling a little nervous about what his reaction might be. He has never been one to take things likely and was known for taking matters into his own hands. Although she knew deep down he did everything with good intentions she couldn't help that one of these days his actions would get him into more trouble then he's be in before However, she did just said she'd tell him the truth and she could not lie to him again.

"The truth is…" she started before taking a pause trying to see how she would word it "the truth is that something well, someone has been bothering me lately and making me uncomfortable-"

"Let me guess, Seth Elliot?" Orlando said in more of a statement than a question which proved to Keira that she actually was not clueless. He was always looking out for her, something she would always appreciate.

When she nodded, Orlando's suspicions were confirmed and he tensed up bothered by the fact that Seth Elliot was the one she was being bothered by. He know he minute he saw the bouquet of roses that were meant for Keira in the garbage with a letter from him that that man was up to no good. But, no way in hell was he going to let anyone get in the way of his marriage.

"What did he do?" Orlando asked in an angered tone that immediately made Keira rethink if she should have told him at all.

"Nothing that would be considered absolutely terrible" Keira immediately said to try to calm Orlando down "or even terrible at all to be quite honest" she added that made Orlando give her a slightly confused face which encouraged her to continue explaining. "It's… it's just the way he is" she said taking a pause trying to find the words to express how she just felt something…off when he was around. "Whenever he's around, I just feel like he's up to something. That and you can tell he's obviously in love with himself."

That caused Orlando to chuckle a bit which made Keira relieved to know he had cooled off. However, soon that subsided as seriousness took his features once again. "Himself and you" he said which made Keira sigh. So he definitely was not clueless.

"I'm not going to lie to you. He has been very…talkative with me you could say" she replied making sure she didn't say anything that would make Orlando hate the man more. "But I have told him that the only man I have and will ever have eyes for is my fiancé" she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck having to stand on her tippy toes to do that even in heels due to the height difference.

Orlando smiled in return as his snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled apart he gave her a confused look. "You have a fiancé?" he asked jokingly earning him a light smack on the chest from Keira before they were interrupted by a knock on Keira's door.

"Hey! Love birds hurry it up! It's almost twelve!" Caleb shouted as he walked into the room only to find his baby sister in her fiancés embrace. Of course, being the big brother that he was, he had to make a comment. "Well well well, if it isn't my 'innocent' baby sister" he started until his face was hit by a pillow from his sister. "You two really should learn to lock the door, truly!" he said before he quickly exited the door ducking another pillow.

"He does have a point my love. Let's go downstairs so we can make it in time to welcome the new year with them" Keira said as she held his hand in hers and started leading him towards the door way. He however remained in place and pulled her slowly back to him before they went downstairs. "Not so fast" he said which earned him a confused expression from Keira.

"Before we go, I want to say one last thing over Seth" he said taking a pause to word his feelings accurately. "I want you to promise me that if he bothers you again you'll tell me immediately. Even if it's a minor detail, I want to know it-"

"Orlando-"Keira said with a small laugh assuming he was joking and did not really want every small detail. Before she could continue however, Orlando cut her off.

"I'm being serious" he interrupted. "If he bothers you again I want you come to me and then let me handle it and put him in his place. Promise me."

"Okay, I'm not going to promise you that," Keira started earning a sigh from a frustrated Orlando. She knew very well that all he wanted to do was keep her safe but that's what she wanted to do also. She knew that he would immediately go after Seth if she told him he just looked at her the wrong way which is not what she wanted. She wanted to avoid scandals and fights and she just wanted to enjoy planning her wedding with the man of her dreams. "And it's not because I want to keep anything hidden from you but because I don't want you going after him, every time me and him have an argument, to start picking fights. I can handle him on my own, I promise."

Orlando was about to protest further but then his eyes met hers. He knew at that very moment he had lost that battle. He couldn't say no to her when she was looking at him with those beautiful, big, light, brown eyes. It was one of her many powerful weapons against him. "Fine. But, promise me that if he does continue bother you and you find that you can't handle it on your that then you'll come to me-"

"And then you'll help me _talk_ to him about it and not use violence or cause any type of harm?" Keira asked with her eyebrows raised and a slightly amused smile.

Orlando reluctantly nodded which awarded him with another sweet kiss from his bride to be and her acceptance to his promise. "That I can promise."

"Don't worry Orlando, I've come to free you at last" Caleb said walking in again earning a chuckle from his future brother in law. "I told you to hurry" he said as he headed right towards his sister and dragged her out of Orlando's embrace leading her downstairs. Orlando smiled and followed in pursuit of them as he heard brother and sister in a playful argument in front of him.

"What are you two arguing over now?" Will asked with an amused smile as he saw his two children walking down the stairs to the living room arguing once again.

"Nothing. It's just that your daughter does not know how to follow orders. I think you trained her wrong" Caleb said earning a smack on his arm from Keira and a laugh from the rest of the Knightley and Bloom family.

"I remember when these two use to fight that way" Colin smiling said as he put his arm around his son and step daughter Samantha "Ah who am I kidding? You guys still do!" he adding another round of laughter from everyone.

"Look there's only fifteen minutes left! I say we all make a toast before the countdown" Samantha said as she reached for her Champaign class and New Year's celebration hat and confetti advising everyone to do the same.

"I would like to start it off if you all don't mind" Will said looking around for any protests and smiling when he didn't see anything. "New Year was never my favorite holiday, not that I ever really had one. That all changed however, when I met the most incredible woman on the planet who made sure that every holiday, especially New Year, was special" he said turning to his beloved wife who smiled in return. "Here's to my 30th New Year's Eve with the most amazing woman in the world" he said as presented her with a diamond necklace as a gif earning an aw from everyone else in the room who applauded at Will's sweet gesture.

"My turn if no one else minds" said Colin stepping up to go next. "I would just like to get the chance to thank you, Will, and your family, for welcoming me and my family with open arms. I would also like to thank my own family, for the very same reason, especially my son Orlando. Orlando-"Colin started getting a little emotional as he thought about his only son and what they had been through. "It must not have been easy to learn that I was your real father at just thirteen. Other children would not have let me in and loved me the way you did even though I don't deserve it because I really wasn't there the way I should have been" he said finally releasing a tear making Orlando put his arm around his dad to show just how much he loved him. "But, you did, you loved me. You let me into your life and I can't tell you how happy that makes me. Especially now that you're planning your wedding to a beautiful woman who I cannot wait to call my daughter in law" he said sending a smile towards Keira, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, who happily smiled back with her heart being warmed by the father son moment in front of her. "So son, I just want you to know that I love you, I love you more than anything in the world and you've made me so proud " he finished off earning him a tight hug from his son and another round of applause from everyone else watching.

"If I may now" said Caleb as he waited to have everyone's attention. "Thank you. I would just like to make a toast to both my Knightley and Bloom family and let you all know how happy I am that we could all celebrate the holidays under one roof for the first time. Here's to two families becoming one through the marriage of my good friend Orlando to my annoying little sister" he said pausing with a smirk towards her "who I love very much."

"I would like to add to that" Keira said as she lifted her glass. "First of all I want to thank my brother for his kind words and basically I want to reiterate what he said. It makes me so happy to have all the people who are dear to my heart under one roof. From my parents who have done nothing but dedicated their lives to make their children happy, to Sonia and Colin who have welcomed me with opened arms, to Samantha who has been one of my best friends through everything, to my brother, who despite being the irritable man that he is," she said pausing as everyone released a small laugh to see that their "feud" would never end "has always stuck by my side and looked after me. Lastly, but certainly not the least" she said as she stopped in front of her handsome fiancé "to Orlando. The only man I have ever loved and the only man I will ever love. Words cannot express how happy he has made me and I don't know what I would have done without him. Through the good times and the very painful bad times" she said as she also got emotional and started released a few tears which broke Orlando's heart as he hated to see her the least bit sad "he has always been by my side and without him, I don't think I would have made it. I love you Orlando" she finished with more tears which made every aw and clap, except for Orlando who immediately pulled her in a tight embrace and repeated that he loved her just as much if not more.

"You're everything to me, do you know that?" he whispered to her as she wiped some of her tears away. "You're the most valuable thing I have in the world and the only thing that I can't live without. Nothing will change that. I love you" he said as he leaned his forehead against hers and caressed her beautiful face.

Keira nodded with a small smile and just as the couple was about to kiss Caleb immediately jumped in the middle trying to make the place lively again. "Oh save it for twelve o'clock!" he yelled making everyone laugh until they realized only ten minutes were left. Together, for the first time, the Bloom and Knightley families become one family and counted down to the New Year ahead of them.

"10…

…9

8…

…7

6….

…5

4…

…3

2…

1…!"

"Happy New Year 2006!" They all screamed as once as they all through confetti in the air and went to congratulate each other. All except for the engaged couple who were in the middle of their first New Year's Eve kiss and Samantha who was taking photos of the happy affair. As soon as she saw the pair she made sure she got a picture as a memory so they can look back on it once they reach their happily ever after. That's if they reach it, you never know right? New Year…new game…new players…new rules…

_**Yes! I am still here believe it or not! Haha. I know this one took forever…literally. Do not worry. I assure you that your wait was well worth it. If it's been a while since you read my stories I would reread them so you understand what's about to happen. Everything is about to get out of control... Also, I have an announcement. I am rewriting Professionals. The first story to my series. The plot won't change majorly or at all I think but, I am adding a lot more detail due to the fact that after rereading it, I realized it needed a little help. I wrote that story when I was like twelve so now being older my writing skills have improved and I wish to play around with it. However, I won't start writing that for while since my main focus is this. Stay tuned and please feel free to comment and message me ;) be kind to one another and show respect!**_


End file.
